


Run and Remember

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brainwashing, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Lucy deserves her own warning honestly, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, good thing she isn't in this fic, poor Mortimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: He makes his decision. He'll give the Carnival Master's daughter what she wants. Then, perhaps, she'll let it end with him.The story of the last good thing that Mortimer ever did.An Escape the Night one-shot.





	Run and Remember

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching ep 9, I had an awful realization, and I _had_ to write about it.

Mortimer's fought the darkness in his mind for the past two hours, and for the most part, he's managed to keep it at bay. But that was before the Carnival Master's daughter made it worse.

_"There's something wicked about you, pretty boy. You let something creep inside you!"_

He can still hear her nasally voice in his ears as he and Manny run from the Demon Dog. _Dear God, she's right._ He can't deny it any longer. He's been corrupted. If he can't find a way to stop what's happening to him, he's doomed to become a slave to the Carnival Master. _Especially_ if that Lucy bitch grabs him again. (He almost throws up at the thought of her unwanted touch.)

Nikita has been brainwashed. Matt and Joey have been captured. Calliope is God knows where. Jc, Roi, Teala, Colleen, Safiya, and Rosanna are all dead. Out of all the people he swore to protect, only Manny remains.

"Come on!" he hisses to the Record Producer. "Here! Wait! Quick! This way! This way! This way!"

As they round the corner, Manny slips and falls to the ground. For a moment, Mortimer's heart stops, and the darkness threatens to consume him completely. But he thinks quickly, and he puts himself between Manny and the Demon Dog until Manny gets back on his feet.

They keep running. "Manny, go!" shouts Mortimer over and over, as if they're the only words he knows how to pronounce.

Nikita appears. Spirals spin in her eyes, and there's a blank expression on her face. _What has Lucy_ done _to her?_ screams what's left of Mortimer's conscience. _Is_ that _her plan? Is_ that _why she's after us?_

No.

Lucy's not after them.

Lucy's after _Mortimer._ She wants to complete his corruption. She wants to use him to set her father free. Control over the others' minds is a bonus, but not a necessity.

This is all his fault.

 _She's probably brainwashing Matt, Joey, and Calliope right now._ His stomach sours. _She'll brainwash Manny, too, if she gets her hands on him. Maybe she'll even make_ Nikita _brainwash him. Wouldn't put it past her._ He balls his hands into fists. _I can't let that happen! I was the one who was stupid enough to mess with the artifact, and I should be the only one who has to pay for it!_

He makes his decision. He'll give the Carnival Master's daughter what she wants. Then, perhaps, she'll let it end with him.

So he steps right into Nikita's path, and she takes him. "You got this!" he screams at Manny's retreating figure. "Come on!"

"Get that one!" Nikita barks at the Demon Dog.

The Demon Dog gives chase, but Manny disappears into the drugstore, much to Mortimer's relief.

As Nikita drags him away, Mortimer knows that this is the end. His goodness doesn't stand a chance against Lucy's terrible powers. The darkness will win. But at least Manny (and, maybe, the others) will be safe.

 _Run, Manny,_ he thinks desperately. _Run, and remember me._

(When he next sees his friends, he doesn't give a damn about them anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Mortimer deserved better. Don't @ me.


End file.
